1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scalable computer systems, and more particularly to interconnecting multiple server chassis of a scalable computer system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Large computer systems are commonly assembled from a plurality of rack-mountable server chassis, such as in a datacenter. A datacenter typically includes numerous equipment racks which collectively support a large number of server chassis in a high-density server configuration. Each server generally includes a plurality of connection ports providing scalability by allowing any number of chassis to be interconnected in a desired configuration. The particular configuration of such a computer system is determined in part by the specific connections made between ports using cables, and may require or be facilitated by making the connections in a particular sequence. The numerous connections and the specific manner in which chassis must be connected to achieve a particular configuration can make assembling a computer system on-site challenging and time-consuming.
Furthermore, a computer manufacturer or system designer may desire to set up, configure and test a system in one facility before the system is shipped to its ultimate destination. Once the system has been qualified, the system is disassembled for shipment. However, if the cables do not connect the system components in the same manner as they were connected during qualification, then the system may not perform the same as it did in the test facility.